


Horseback Riding Lessons

by orphan_account



Category: Batman: The Brave and the Bold, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Justice Society of America (Comics), Stars and S.T.R.I.P.E. (Comics), Suicide Squad (Comics)
Genre: Adorable, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23648893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Stargirl smiled as she remembered viewing a film about a horse one hour ago.





	Horseback Riding Lessons

I never created DC characters.

Stargirl smiled as she remembered viewing a film about a horse one hour ago. ''Perhaps horseback riding lessons?'' she muttered. Stargirl glanced at the streets while she flew above them. ''Something other than flying.'' Her eyes bulged the minute they settled on a villain. She recognized him from a newspaper photo.

''Gentleman Ghost?''

The villain remained on a ghostly horse and carried a bag of cash from a bank. He turned to Stargirl before he lifted his hat and vanished with his horse.

''I'll stick with flying.''

THE END


End file.
